


So Wide Awake

by choppyVy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, aftermath of "Malec" episode 1x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young man, strong yet confused and shy, would be special to him, Magnus had felt it the first time he had laid eyes on Alec. Nothing, however, could have prepared him, he now knew, for what it would do to him ... Alec returning the warlock's gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so drawn to these two. The ways they communicate through looks seems so important to them. I therefore just had to write this reaction to the last episode.

Magnus cannot remember the last time he had lain awake, wide awake unable to sleep. ‘Unwilling? Maybe,’ he thinks. ‘Unable, certainly,’ to shake that feeling, the need to keep watch over his heart, beating seemingly harder today, faster, a rush, intoxicating in a way that quenches the thirst for alcohol that has for decades making up close to a century now driven, stirred, controlled his life.   
And then there had been ..., there is now “Alec,” Magnus whispers the name of the man so dear to him already into the quiet of the night.   
And Magnus feels his heart speeding up even more as he remembers the way in which the young man who had never seemed to quite be able to meet his eyes, until today, had found and held his gaze, walking with purpose towards him, eyes fixed all the while on each other’s.   
Lips having finally found one another’s had only been abandoned reluctantly to find reassurance in another meeting of eyes. And Magnus had seen desire there but most of all longing, a longing for an offering to be accepted. Alec offering up all of himself to Magnus. Magnus is still not sure what Alec had been looking for in his eyes, but is beyond happy Alec had found it, leaning in for a second kiss Magnus would have wanted to last much longer than it did.   
For the first time in a very, very long time Magnus can barely contain his excitement for the future, a future to share, ... to love.   
Sleep does eventually find him, and with it dreams. And if a simple, for Magnus’ standards anyway, golden and silver ring that Magnus had been wearing last night has in his hands as if by magic over night been remoulded into two amulets both equal parts silver and gold that Magnus intuitively knows what to do with as soon as he lays eyes on them, then there is much less suprise in this still to Magnus than in the fact that Alec had given Magnus’ mind occasion to such an act.   
And if Magnus hastens to shower and dress and conjure up a portal much earlier and much faster that day than he has in centuries it might have to do with a certain shadowhunter’s lips, and their touch that a certain warlock is finding impossible to forget, impossible not to crave to feel again, as soon as possible. Magnus does not remember anymore what it feels like to be a teenager in love, but he imagines it feels somehow how he does right now, sick and giddy and as firmly settled in unrest as he feels right now. And he will be damned if he ever wishes this feeling to stop.   
As he steps through the portals other side into the corridor in front of Alec’s room and knocks, there is a brief wave of fear crashing inside him, flooding all of his system, but ebbing out and away as soon as the door swings open and those eyes, Alec’s eyes are fearlessly meeting and holding his again. Again a whisper, “Alec.”  
“Magnus,” the shadowhunter replies eyes alight with a joy so bright Magnus cannot remember ever having seen them like this.   
And then Magnus finds himself pulled into the safety of Alec’s room, seconds later pressed against the door by all of the man still beaming at him.  
“Missed you,” it is Alec’s turn to whisper in reverence. Licking his lips Alec leans further in, “May I ...?”  
And there and then Magnus is another thing he had not been in centuries, speechless, and so he simply nods, happily getting lost in the touch of those lips against his again in the next second.


End file.
